Wrecking Ball
by thoughts-unexpressed
Summary: Don't you ever say I just walked away. I will always want you. I can't live a lie, running for my life. I will always want you. I came in like a wrecking ball. I never hit so hard in love All I wanted was to break your walls. But all you ever did was wreck me.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mortal Instruments all credit goes to Cassandra Clare  
**Author's note:** This is just my theory on the upcoming book  
**Spoiler:** You have to at least read COLS but if you haven't read that far and you want to spoil the rest of the books well be my guest.

* * *

Izzy was a strong girl more than able to care for herself, but never in her life did she think she would fall in love with a guy like Simon. She was always the one to play with boy's hearts, but in this situation the roles were reversed. Around Simon she had to be careful or else she knew her heart would be broken. She was positive he didn't know how she felt about him. This was her last chance to tell him and for the first time in her life Isabelle was speechless.

"Simon," said a voice at his shoulder, and he turned to see Izzy, her face a pale smudge between dark hair and dark cloak, looking at him, her expression half-angry, half-sad. "I guess this is the part where we say goodbye?"

Simon's features softened when he saw Isabelle's face. The usually strong Shadowhunter prepared to kick ass at any given moment was open and vulnerable. He knew it was a rare sight whenever Isabelle ever showed her true feelings, but she was around him he noticed she acted like herself more. Simon had a few people he really cared for in his life; he will always care for Clary but more like a sister and he will always care for his family, on the other hand Isabelle was someone who owned his heart. At first the vampire wasn't sure about his feelings towards the fierce Shadowhunter, but in these last few moments he came to realize loved her.

Simon drew Izzy for one last hug, feeling her tears stain his t-shirt. "Shh," he whispered hoarsely into her hair, "it's going to be ok." Isabelle clutched Simon closer to her, knowing this might be the last time they might have the chance to be together. "Don't lie to me Simon. You don't know how this is going to turn out."

Simon gently put his fingers under her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Remember this is my choice Izzy."

"I know but that still doesn't change the fact I don't want you to go," she protested. Before he could say another word on the subject Isabelle went up on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was a bittersweet kiss, something you would give a farewell lover you knew you were never going to see again.

Isabelle didn't want to think about the fact that she may never see Simon again; the thought would bring her to tears and this wasn't the time for crying. She pushed the thought out of her mind and focused on the boy in front of her, the only boy who ever stole her heart.

"Simon I think _I think I'm in love you_," she whispered against his lips. She felt him freeze. Disappointment instantly settled in her heart, this wasn't the reaction she was expecting from him. Isabelle unwillingly pushed herself away from Simon, "Ok I get it. You're still in love with Clary. Just forget I said anything ok?"

Isabelle never felt more embarrassed in her life. She wasn't used to being so vulnerable and she understood why people acted so cold- maybe it was better that way. She could feel the tears threatening to fall so she quickened her pace wanting nothing more to be alone. She felt Simon gently tug on her wrist and she yanked her arm away from him as if he burned her. "Don't touch me," she growled.

Simon slowly release his hold on her wrist, but before she left him he said, "Iz wait let me explain-"

She turned so quickly that if Simon didn't have vampire sight he wouldn't have been able to see her move, "Explain what? That you never loved me? That I'll only be second best to you because you love her first! That I just said I love you and you can't even be a man and say it back to me! You know what Simon when will you realize she doesn't love you like that? She'll never love you like that."

Simon hesitated for a second before answering, "I know Clary will never love me like that I realized that a while ago. Instead I found someone knew to love."

Those words were a slap to her face. "So you just used me then? I always knew you would break my heart. I didn't think it would be so soon." With those words left hanging in the air Isabelle left. She didn't make it out the door when she felt Simon turn her around and kiss her passionately on the lips.

Her reaction was immediate, she wrapped her arms around his neck so she could be closer to him. After she broke the kiss, breathless she asked, "Why did you do that?" Simon looked into her dark brown eyes. "Because I love you too. You never gave me the chance to finish explaining, but you were the one to make me realize what love is. I do love Clary but as a sister. But when I'm with you I feel so much more than that. I feel almost alive again."

Isabelle didn't know what to do, so instead of responding with words she kissed him with as much feeling as she could muster. "I love you Simon and there's nothing that will change that not even what you're going to do in the future I will still always love you."

If he had a heart Simon was pretty sure it would be beating like a humming bird's wings right now. "I love you too Isabelle." But now facing the future would be so much harder now that he had so much to lose.


End file.
